


危ない、危ない!!! (Feelings are Dangerous)

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, catch the tiny mention of ear kink, really more PG than teen but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Studying Japanese with Kyungsoo is going to be the death of Chanyeol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carcharias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/gifts).



> Happy Birthday M! ♥ Hope a little sappy chansoo can add some birthday cheer to your day~
> 
> (translations of all Japanese words used are in the end notes)

Clicking through folders of various song recordings, Chanyeol muses over what unfinished piece would be best to work on next. Glancing over at Kyungsoo, who’s finally free to join him after weeks of being too busy with movie promos, he feels himself needing to find something impressive. He’s about to suggest a sort of hip-hop track that he thinks would be perfect with a hook from Kyungsoo when he’s interrupted.

 

“Can we listen that cover you posted on instagram? The one in Japanese,” Kyungsoo asks, clarifying when Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“‘One more time, one more chance?’ umm...sure, let me...find it in here…” Chanyeol says as he searches through his folders, letting out a small ‘gotcha’ when he finds the file, double-clicking as he pulls his headphone jack out to let the notes filter through his speakers.

 

Even though Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo’s heard it before he can’t help but feel nervous as Kyungsoo listens, eyes closed, occasionally nodding his head. The track ends with a thoughtful hum from Kyungsoo before he looks up at Chanyeol and simply states “I think I should practice Japanese.”

 

“For a song? I know a few we could cover, there are websites with the lyrics in hangul so it’s pretty easy to get the sounds right,” Chanyeol replies, already eager at the thought of starting another project with Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and when he looks back up he almost seems...shy. “Maybe one day but...I mean the dome concerts are coming up and your pronunciation seemed pretty good in that cover and you have that...Japanese social media blog thing too…”

 

Chanyeol nods, thinking of the ameblo he’d opened kind of on a whim in order to keep in touch with Japanese fans, do his part to promote their new single. “I’ve been studying a little...we could study together, if you want?”

 

Kyungsoo’s shy expression morphing into a bright smile is all the answer Chanyeol gets, but it’s really all he needs. When Kyungsoo bumps shoulders with him and murmurs about them getting to work on some music Chanyeol snaps out of his happy daze, pushing his excitement about future study sessions to the side to open up his editing software and go over more basics.

***

Chanyeol doesn’t know what he was thinking. He’d imagined studying together would be similar to making music together, comparing questions and ideas with light chatter - comfortable and casual. Poring over phrasebooks and highlighting the most important words before practicing saying them aloud was not quite what he’d had in mind. It isn’t that he doesn’t mind studying seriously - he’s finding a lot of the phrases useful, already musing over what he’ll say for his ments. The real issue here is the way Kyungsoo carefully sounds out each word and phrase, full lips accented around long vowels in a way that Chanyeol thinks is simply unfair.

 

“How much emphasis should I put on _desu_ or _masu_ , do you think?” Kyungsoo asks, turning to face Chanyeol, who is still trying to compose himself after glancing at Kyungsoo’s mouth forming a perfect O as he practiced saying _ookini_.

 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before looking at Kyungsoo. “On the ending?”

 

“Yeah like...should it just be _desu_ ,” Kyungsoo says, almost skipping the ‘u’ sound at the end before continuing, “or should it be _de **su**_ ,” dragging out the ‘u’ sound and pursing his lips in the process. Chanyeol’s really not sure of the answer, or of anything other than the intense desire to plant a kiss on Kyungsoo’s pursed lips. 

 

It isn’t until he notices that Kyungsoo’s lips are no longer in that tempting pucker, but are forming words, that Chanyeol realizes he’s still being addressed.

 

“Chanyeol? So which do you think is right?” Kyungsoo asks, tone impatient. 

 

“Umm...I’m not sure, I think probably either is okay,” he manages to choke out, hoping he isn’t too obviously nervous or affected. That hope is quickly dashed when Kyungsoo leans a bit closer and peers at his face.

 

“Your ears are red...are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding a bit concerned. “You look a little clammy too…”

 

Chanyeol quickly brings a hand up to feel his forehead and, yep, there’s definitely been some nervous sweating. “Oh I...I did feel a slight tickle in my throat earlier, I must um...be coming down with a cold or something,” he stutters, hoping his lie isn’t obvious.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief when Kyungsoo looks at him with concern. “Let’s head back to the dorm then, you should rest,” Kyungsoo says, already standing to grab his phone and their coats. “I’ll make you some tea when we get back,” he tells Chanyeol with a sincere smile and as they walk out of the studio Chanyeol hopes he can’t hear the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

***

“He’s killing meeeeeeee,” Chanyeol whines, flopping face forward on Jongdae’s bed. He’d come up to their floor, knowing that Kyungsoo was out for dinner with actor friends, to whine to Jongdae and Baekhyun about his building frustration.  
“You should just wrap him up in a hug and plant a big smooch on him,” Baekhyun chimes in, moving from where he’d been curled up on Minseok’s bed to go sit next to Chanyeol and pet his hair.

 

“Don’t listen to Baekhyun, that’ll just earn you a punch to the side. Or maybe a tug to the ear...actually maybe you should listen to Baek, you’ll enjoy those results,” Jongdae says, waggling his eyebrows as Chanyeol just groans into the covers before turning a bit to free his face.

 

“You guys are no help,” he grumbles, rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands.

 

He doesn’t see Baekhyun and Jongdae exchange concerned looks, but he can guess that’s what happens in the pause before he feels a hand patting his back. “Seriously though, you know Kyungsoo. He probably doesn’t realize he’s causing you to have a crisis every time he asks you to check his pronunciation,” Baekhyun says.

 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, mulling over Baekhyun’s words before standing up. “You’re right, I’ll just have to do my best to be chill.”

 

“Atta boy,” Jongdae says, reaching to slap Chanyeol on the butt. “I’m sure Kyungsoo won’t notice your little crush until you’re ready to confess.”

 

Chanyeol lumbers out of their room with low whines of ‘it’s not a crush,’ Baekhyun and Jongdae laughing until the door swings shut behind him. 

 

“How long until Kyungsoo makes his move, do you think?” Jongdae asks, flopping back down on his bed next to Baekhyun.

 

“Not long I think...he won’t make Chanyeol suffer too much longer,” Baekhyun replies, playing with Jongdae’s hand while he thinks. “If nothing else, it’ll be over before we leave for Tokyo,” he finishes with a laugh, Jongdae joining in as they continue to muse over how their friends will finally get together.

***

There’s only one day left until they fly out to Tokyo, but Chanyeol isn’t sure he’ll be able to make it that long. He’d jokingly told Kyungsoo to just skip the food section of the vocabulary guide they’d started flipping through since all he did last year was list Japanese food anyway. When Kyungsoo turned past it and announced that the next section was “love and romance,” Chanyeol desperately wanted to turn back time and seem extremely interested in the Japanese for “egg.”

 

Now he’s suffering as Kyungsoo carefully sounds out _suki desu_ and _daisuki desu_ , switching between the two as though weighing his options, trying out which one he likes more. It takes fingers snapping right in front of his eyes for him to realize that 1) he’s been staring at Kyungsoo’s mouth again and 2) Kyungsoo very much caught him staring. He’s about to apologize, come up with some kind of excuse, when Kyungsoo turns so they’re properly facing each other and scooches his chair forward until his knees are resting between Chanyeol’s. He’s not really sure what to expect, but it definitely isn’t Kyungsoo looking up at him, expression serious as he says _anata no koto ga suki desu_. 

 

It takes a moment for Chanyeol to process exactly what Kyungsoo said, and then several _more_ moments to convince himself he isn’t hallucinating. When he can focus again he realizes Kyungsoo is looking at him, lip quirked in a half smirk at his likely hilarious stunned expression. 

 

“I noticed y’know...all the staring? Made it kind of obvious you liked me,” Kyungsoo says, filling the silence as Chanyeol continues to gape at Kyungsoo, still in shock. “Luckily, I like you too...I guess,” he continues, a bit of shyness peeking through in the flush rising in his cheeks. 

 

It’s enough to make Chanyeol snap out of it, feeling a little like they’re equally hopeless for each other. “I guess?” he asks, tone teasing, “how _tsundere_ ” of you.”

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says, weakly shoving Chanyeol’s knee aside and scooching his chair even further in.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even finish getting out the “make me” on the tip of his tongue before plush lips are pressed to his. He’s smiling too hard for the kiss to really go anywhere, but he figures there’ll be plenty of time for that later, wondering briefly what he’d have to do to make sure Kyungsoo is his roommate in Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation stuff! 
> 
> 危ない (abunai) means 'dangerous' & can be used for legit danger but also like...someone being too sexy or so attractive your feels can't handle it
> 
> _desu_ and _masu_ are endings in standard Japanese, _masu_ specifically being an ending attached to verbs.
> 
> _ookini_ is Osaka dialect for 'thank you' (Kyungsoo would not be practicing this for Tokyo but he WOULD for their Kyocera concert - so soon!!!!!)
> 
> _suki desu_ means 'I like you'
> 
> _daisuki desu_ means 'I really like you' (basically 'I love you' - _aishiteru_ is not as commonly used)
> 
> _anata no koto ga suki desu_ means 'I like you' (a full, very straightforward confession)
> 
> _tsundere_ is a personality type where someone generally acts cold but becomes very affectionate/lovey dovey with the person they like (usually in private) (tbh I didn't totally use it properly in this but shhhh I really just like the idea of tsundere!soo)
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Kudos & comments are loved.


End file.
